<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find Me Alone At Midnight by BeautyInThePain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135727">Find Me Alone At Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInThePain/pseuds/BeautyInThePain'>BeautyInThePain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Rap Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInThePain/pseuds/BeautyInThePain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colson Baker (Machine Gun Kelly) &amp; Dominic Harrison (YungBlud) go on tour together.<br/>What could come of two 'outcasts' going around the world together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone at Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head back against the wall of their shared tour bus with his best friend, Colson Baker, better known as Machine Gun Kelly. Dominic picks up his phone looking at the time, the screen reading 12:01 am. It was officially morning, and he realizes he hasn't slept even an hour since he told Colson he was turning in for the night. "God! I fucked it up this time, why am I so fuckin' stupid?"</p><p>Dominic asks himself and runs his pink-blue and black hair out of his black eyeliner lined eyes "Who the fuck tells their best friend that they might be in love with them? when they still have six months left where they have to be around them almost constantly" He groans and flips himself around so he's flat on his back, his hand in a fist atop his chest.</p><p>Dominic shakes his head and feels defeated as the wonder of what kind of damage he may have done by telling Colson his truth might have done to both parties here. "I'm such a fuckin' idiot, he has every reason if he chooses to hate me"</p><p>Colson looks at his phone, it's been in his hand for half an hour as he's been trying to find the words to say to Dominic, the boy he's been hiding his feelings for weeks. "Why is it so damn hard to tell the person you would do anything for what you feel for them?"</p><p>Downing a glass of whiskey as he shakily types out a text to Dom, reading 'Are you still up? We need to..." Colson questions his liquid courage and bites his lip as he doesn't know if he's ready to blow up the very foundation he's built under himself.</p><p>"Are you still up? We need to talk Domo" He presses send and leans forward, his elbows on the edge of the bar looking up at Rook, his best friend and brother in arms. "fuck Rook, why am I like this, I didn't say shit to him, I just looked at him and zoned out when I heard him say it"</p><p>Colson nearly jumps when he hears his phone ring. The screen showing a picture of him and Dom 'kissing' in one of their concerts a month ago, still telling himself at the time that it meant nothing to him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Colson walks outside and leans back against the building as if to have a firm foundation as his whole body hums with built-up anxiety and fear.</p><p>"You can do this Colson, you aren't shit, not if you can't do something so small, it's almost simple," he says to himself and answers his phone, the worry obvious in Dominic's voice "H-hey, uhm look..." Colson hesitates and shuts his eyes, letting out a cold burst of air as he tilts his head back against the cold brick wall</p><p>"can I come to talk to you face to face man, I don't want to say this over the phone and end up sounding insincere," He says softly, his breath shaky as he knows this may just break his whole world apart when he tells Dominic that he's had the same feelings towards Dom "I don't know how else to say it Dom, and over the phone isn't the right way to do it"</p><p>His mind scrambles as Dominic process the fact that Colson asks if he can come and talk, his mind going into flight mode as he fears the worst could happen when Colson starts to talk "Y-yeah sure, of course, the door's open man"</p><p>Dominic hops out of bed to find a shirt as he'd stripped out of it the moment he'd entered the cold air of their bus "fuckin' christ" he mumbles forgetting he was still on the phone slipping into a black Guns &amp; Roses shirt that may or may not have been Colson's at one point before it migrated to Dominic's side sometime throughout their tour.</p><p>"Chill out Dom, I'm not upset about it, and is that my shirt?" Colson asks, leaning against the door frame looking at Dominic and hanging up as they meet one another's equally nervous demeanours. "M-maybe, I don't know at this point"</p><p>Dominic looks up and sets his phone aside and lets himself fall back in the seat on one side of the tour bus table as Colson helps himself to a drink before sitting down opposite his much shorter and innocent-like friend. Colson looks at Dominic his heart warm, whether it be from the alcohol or because of how cute Dominic honestly looked in the much taller boy's shirts. "Look, Dom..." Colson took a sip of his drink and looked at him "...I heard everything you told me earlier"</p><p>Hearing Colson's words and the uncertainty in his voice as he listens to Colson, bracing himself for the worst as if it were a storm, but unable to say anything. "I didn't know how to respond because of my mess" Colson starts again and looks elsewhere as this feels like the hardest thing he'll ever do</p><p>"I've struggled for years with figuring out what I like, for the longest time I just ignored it and said I like girls"</p><p>Dominic snaps to attention as he catches the last part, suddenly in hyperfocus as he holds onto Colson's every word. "But I don't think that's entirely true, to be honest" looking back at Dom again seeing the boy's confused but curious look. Colson can't help but crack a smile, setting his glass aside. "I think I'm in love with you too, Dominic Richard Harrison"</p><p>Looking up at Colson as he tells Dominic he loves him "You mean...I didn't..." realizing he didn't fuck anything up and just got lost in his mind, making a mountain out of a molehill. "I thought you were upset, I don't think I had ever heard you so quiet before"</p><p>Dominic presses the palms of his hands to the table trying to ground himself as he feels a sense of overstimulation as he'd been up since midnight the day before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Colson Declaring that he is attracted to Dominic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "I let myself get too in my own head about it" Dom whispers and leans against the back of the seat, taking the glass from Colson before he gets another drink. Standing, or rather sitting, his ground not about to let Colson drink more than he clearly already had. Colson bites his tongue refusing to snap at Dominic as the shorter of the two has only ever been kind to him. "Not going to let me get another drink now?" He questions and gives him a surprised look as Dom has never been one to limit Colson when they were around one another."It's midnight, You don't need to drink anymore, it's obvious you've already had quite a bit, Colson" Dominic looks at the taller boy, worried about him as he doesn't want his friend and crush to try and drink away his emotion. "Drinking away your emotion never helps anyone, the issue will still be there, even when the hangover wears off" He explains setting the glass in the sink as he speaks, slipping his phone in his pocket. "Especially when you're trying to figure out who and what you want when it's such a strong emotion, sexual identity isn't something you can just drink away" Recalling his own past before he moved to Los Angeles from London. He rinses the whiskey glass putting it in the strainer. Coming back over handing Colson a cold water bottle. "Dom, I..." Colson starts and goes quiet as Dom puts his hand up to him, looking at the shorter of them as Dom isn't one to shut people out, always being one who loves affection, it just being who he is. "Colson...go sober up...please" Dominic looks down, not wanting to have such a big conversation with someone who was drunk and may not remember a thing the next morning. "We can talk about it in the morning if you're hungover, then we talk about it tomorrow afternoon" His breath feels heavy in his chest as he can't help but worry about Colson.</p><p>
  <strong> === Next Day === Colson's POV ===</strong>
</p><p>  Checking the time to see 9:00 am plastered across the screen. Slipping his arm under the pillow and letting out a sigh as he remembers everything both him and Dominic said to one another last night. "It's time to face the music I guess" Colson bites his lip slipping into one of his hoodies and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Checking his phone and smiling as he sees a text from his daughter, Cassie, reading 'Good morning dad! Hope you have an amazing day, love your queen of the world' setting his phone aside while he brushes his teeth. "How'd I get so damn lucky to have someone as sweet as her as my daughter?" Looking in the mirror surprised that he doesn't look half as bad as he suspected he might have, ruffling his hair enough to make it look half decent. "You've definitely looked worse than this before," he says rinsing his mouth and walking out of the bathroom, nearly avoiding being hit with a Nerf dart as Rook and Dominic were already up, being a couple of fools as always, bringing a smile to him as he knows he'll never be alone in life when they're around. "Do I dare ask why you two are playing with Nerf guns at 9 in the morning?" Colson cocks an eyebrow and looks at the two boys as if to call a ceasefire while he gets himself a warm coffee to start off the day semi right. "We have today off, with little to do" he points out and tries to keep his gaze elsewhere aside from Dominic as Colson repeatedly goes over last night in his head as it's weighing heavier on his sober mind. Who knew your problems could be magnified by a night's sleep mixed with someone's high energy in the morning, Colson would soon find out just how insane his already crazy world was about to become. One boy's endless supply of energy and emotion might have a real impact on Colson, the boy always know for his reckless view on one night stands or short-lived relationships that weren't doing anything for him or his emotional health. Everything he felt like he had to get out to Dominic, swimming around his mind like a never-ending record track in a hyped-up studio session.</p><p>
  <strong>=== Dominic's POV ===</strong>
</p><p>  Dominic found himself flicking his hair out of his eyes as Colson walked into the main 'living and breathing' section of the bus, as they called it, feeling hyperaware of himself and his noise level, Dom never being known as having an internal volume register, plus a lack of what some may call an indoor voice. Dom's attention suddenly drawn to Colson, his face blank and his eyes following Colson's smooth as usual movements when Colson sat down at the table in the same spot as he had in the tense night before. "I was thinking about heading out for breakfast in a little bit" Putting the Nerf gun aside and suggesting Rook go elsewhere for a bit, not wanting others up in their business. "You're..." hesitating, truly unsure of himself for the first time in a while, Dom lets out a sigh and looks over to Colson a look of wonder now on his face. "How about you come along to breakfast with me, it'll give us a chance to talk it out without all of them around us hearing our every word" If it weren't for the subject matter of the conversation we wouldn't care what others heard, but for his friend's sake he didn't want all their band members hearing what either of them had to say. "Just the two of us, they don't need their input on it if you don't feel comfortable with them knowing what's going on" Knowing everything he wanted to say to the blond boy sitting in front of him, all of it already thought out and well-orchestrated, ensuring his need to not mess up when they get down to talking it out on their own time not surrounded by people always interrupting them on a minute to minute basis.</p><p> </p><p>  After ordering his breakfast Colson quickly responds to Cassie's text, putting his phone aside due to his and Dominic's no phone rule over breakfast "first things first here" shifting just enough in the cramped quarters of the small booth in a desperate attempt to feel more comfortable "damn, these aren't made for tall people" He mumbled somewhat off-topic, his nerves firing at a machine-gun rate. He found himself more nervous than he'd wished he was. Snapping to attention as Dominic snaps his fingers in front of Colson's eyes. The much-needed conversation weighing on both of them, both having things to say, but unsure of where they could possibly begin. Running his fingers through his hair, setting his attention on Colson as Dominic picks up on the nervous energy surrounding them. "About last night, Colson" paying attention to the tense set of his friend's shoulders as he knows this must be hard on Colson to talk about something so loaded, instead of drowning such emotion in a bottle of alcohol. "I have no more of an idea where to start than you do" feeling as if he were driving blind, Dom takes a breath and cracks a smile "I don't...don't know if it was all the alcohol in you that was talking...or if you actually meant what you said" looking elsewhere as he doesn't want to be looking at Colson if it turns out to be nothing more than a drunk profession, cursing himself for feeling so broken over not knowing the answers for once. "I find myself wanting it to be you that meant it, and not just drunk you saying it" Dominic hated the idea of Colson drinking things away instead of talking it out when he was having a bad day or felt like he'd lost his passion to go out and have fun with his boys. "My mind says it can't be true, but my heart says I want it to be true"</p><p> </p><p>  Being faced with the reality that Colson truly feels like he can't live or breathe, finally knowing how long Dominic has felt about him, thinking he couldn't say anything to him about it. "Domo...I..." bringing his gaze to the smaller boy, seeing the shaken look in his friend's eyes, enough to make Colson realize just how much he needs him in his life "for god's sake, I really do fucking love you" his voice threating to break hating that he could be the reason why Dominic had been so quiet in the past few weeks "and it's not love in the sense of your my friend" The words just coming like a river, building up to what could be a flood of emotions from both of them "I love you to the point that I know I can't keep lying to myself" doing his best not to break and keep hold of his composure "your the last person that I think about when I call it a night and the first person I think about when I wake up in the mornings" Trying to get his point across to Dom in what sounded like the most panicked voice he's shown in a while, his thoughts frantic, going back to every moment Dominic managed to make him smile, laugh or chuckle and every comfortable moment when they may as well of been cuddled up on the couch of their tour bus after an amazing show. "You make me crazy, happy, excited and...and you make me feel like I can be enough" Feeling comfortable in himself around Dominic like he can lean back and be as weird as he wants, be as silly as he wants, and let loose for a while without fear of being judged or being to 'man up' by anyone around him feeling comfortable in himself around Dominic like he can lean back and be as weird as he wants, be as silly as he wants, and let loose for a while without fear of being judged or being to 'man up' by anyone around him. Not that the EST crew would ever dream of saying something like that to him, but there were times where he didn't feel like he could totally be himself, yeah the endless girls may have been fun at one time in his career, but it just wasn't feeling like him anymore. With time people grow up, and with growing up comes change, sometimes for the better, and you realize things about yourself and what you want out of life. Being around someone like Dominic made Colson feel good, kind of like a breath of fresh air, or like the first vanilla candle, you light at Christmas time, warm and inviting like it was somewhere he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p> There is sometimes no way to explain it other than the idea that you just belong in a certain place with a certain person. When you find that person you do everything in your power to keep them safe and love them fully, more and more every time you see them and every time you come home, you feel full again like you have everything you could ever want. Somewhat between glee and feeling overstimulated as Colson starts talking with his hands, Dominic reaches across the table and brings Colson's hands so they're flat on the table "use your words not your hands" saying it softly as he finds it hard to focus when his friend gets really into what he's saying, due to Dominic's unmedicated ADHD "it's too much, I can't focus on your talking when your hands are constantly moving, Colson" drawing his eyes up to Colson's soft blue ones as he cracks a smile "to repeat what you said to try and make any sense of it..." he keeps the taller one's hands flat as he talks long enough to say what he wants to say "...is that your pretty sure you may be in love with me, and not as a friend?" Saying it calmly in an attempt to make it possible for his friend to clarify it in a way that makes sense to both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>